Ice Dragon
"A dragon that breathes cold breath? I think I know what gives me the chills now..." ''-Fire Inferno,'' talking about the Ice Dragon, from the Scorpius Warriors animated series. Ice Dragon is a V.M.E. Monster that appears in the Scorpius Warriors animated series. As such, this creature is one of the larger monsters made by Vracula himself, and was intended to be able to freeze anything with his cold breath. Gregory and friends have fought this dragon and defeated it, but to defeat it was more than expected. Physical Appearance Ice Dragon, like his name suggests, is a large, bipedal green dragon with blue eyes, and yellow scales. He has two tails, with one of them being the same color as his skin, and the other one being red. Powers & Abilities Powers * 'Icy Breath -' Ice Dragon's main attack. His breath can freeze anything, according to Guy Peters. He also uses this for creating snow. * 'Ice Beam -' Ice Dragon can fire a beam of ice from his mouth which can freeze whatever it hits. * 'Ice Ball -' Ice Dragon can shoot balls of ice to either slow his opponents down, or freeze them solid. * 'Blizzard -' An attack Ice Dragon uses to freeze his opponent solid. However, this attack may cause sudden death. Abilities * 'Snowstorm -' A natural ability Ice Dragon can do. He can change the weather to snow, which turns into a snowstorm over time. * 'Snowman -' An ability that Ice Dragon can make from the snow. It usually doesn't involve him making one, but the snow he controls does. * 'Ice Bask -' Ice Dragon, like his name, enjoys the ice. Any ice attacks used on him are useless, as they can cool him down even more. Story In Scorpius City, Wolfember enjoys the summer heat, but Black Shifty has a problem with the weather. Exhausted, he calls V.M.E. for a monster that can change the weather. Though Guy Peters doesn't have one that could do it, he instead sends one that can freeze anything, known as "Ice Dragon". Ice Dragon was sent to Black Shifty through the transporter, but he appeared small upon receiving him. When Black Shifty insults the dragon, it sprays cold breath on him, freezing his face before heading off alone into the forest. Meanwhile, Gregory and friends are outside Hotel Scorpius trying to cool down, when Gregory suddenly feels the temperature getting cooler. The gang notices that snowflakes started falling from the sky, indicating the change of climate in the weather. Later, the snow enriched people's lives, with them selling stuff for the winter. While it was snowing in Scorpius City, Nippy was soon created with the snow. After that, Gregory meets Nippy in the forest, only without a head. When Gregory puts the head on him, Nippy is at first thankful, but turns evil when Gregory's back was turned. Gregory then brings Nippy to Scorpius City, where he introduces him to his friends. Nippy was hesitant, but greeted them with respect. Gregory then takes Nippy to Hotel Scorpius, where at times whenever Gregory's back was turned, Nippy would try to kill him, either with an icicle stick, or by ramming into him, which failed. Meanwhile, Wolfember and Black Shifty meet up with Ice Dragon, who kept spraying the sky with his icy breath. The two kept their scheme going, which was to not only cool down Scorpius City, but also to bury the city under the snowstorm. When the temperature got colder, Nippy responds to Ice Dragon's signal and leaves, with Gregory following him. Atomic Knight on the other hand grew suspicious about the weather. He then tells Fire, Yasmine, Water, and Ice to investigate the source of the snow, and follow Gregory. The gang then noticed Ice Dragon's cold breath being sprayed into the air, which led them to the forest where the source was, and caught up with Gregory. When they spot the sight of the dragon, they overhear Wolfember, who orders Ice Dragon to kill Nippy for failing to assassinate Gregory. Before the snowman was about to be squashed, Gregory steps in and saves Nippy. Wolfember and Black Shifty ordered Ice Dragon to kill Gregory, which starts the cold battle. Gregory dodges the dragon's icy breath attack, and attacks him head on, but the dragon felt nothing. Instead, Ice Dragon fires an ice ball at him, which actually hits him directly in the arm. When the gang begins talking, Ice Dragon fires an ice ball at them, which is shredded by Atomic Knight. An Ice ability orb appears from the split ice ball, which is claimed by Ice himself, and throws it to Gregory, transforming him into Ice Gregory. Ice Gregory fires an ice beam attack at Ice Dragon, but the attack doesn't faze him, only to cool him down even more. Watching Gregory's actions, Atomic Knight suggests that Gregory can defeat the dragon by going inside his mouth. Nippy overhears this, and in order to help Gregory out, he hijacks Wolfember and Black Shifty's snowmobile. Nippy then races to Gregory's rescue, and tells him the strategy from Atomic Knight. The two then rode around the forest until they found a ramp, jumping high enough to hit Ice Dragon, stopping him from attacking. Gregory jumps out of the snowmobile, heading into Ice Dragon's stomach, and sprays icy breath outwards. Within seconds, Ice Dragon's body began turning into ice, and Gregory kept spraying while stopping the dragon's icy breath attack until the dragon was completely frozen solid. Now defeated, Wolfember and Black Shifty tried to break the dragon out of its state, but the dragon explodes into snow powder. The dragon was no longer heard or seen again, and the city returned to normal, with snow no longer falling. Trivia * Ice Dragon's appearance may somewhat resemble the Pokémon character, Charizard. * Ice Dragon is one of the few V.M.E. monsters who can change the weather.